Toy Story 4
Plot Woody, Buzz, Jessie and the rest of the entire gang return to reunite with other toy friends including Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Etch, Mr. Spell, Emperor Zurg, Chatter Phone, Mr. Mike, Rocky, Mr. Shark, Mr. Robot, Jingle Joe and Mr. Snake. Woody who is excited to reunite with Bo Peep. But soon finds out that Bo has moved on to date her owners Superhero Action Tiger Agent George, Agent George is planning on breaking Bo. So he can get to be on the top shelf that Bo has taken from him since her arrival to the house. Woody to stop George plan and save Bo. While Buzz prepares to propose to his longtime girlfriend Jessie before Bo Peep friend Stella an interactive alien breaks them up Lotso had escaped the garbage truck so she can have Buzz all to her self he knows that she'll never leave him alone again, but later, they rescue 6 new toy friends named Agent George, Karate Samson, Super Spy Henry, Bethany and Indiana Jack from Vickie's evil clutches. Voice Cast Members Toy Characters *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Blake Clark as Slinky *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Wallace Shawn as Rex *Jeff Pidgeon as Mr. Robot, Mr. Spell and the Green Aliens *Debi Derryberry as the Green Alien Leader *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Jack Angel as Rocky and Mr. Shark *Cheech Marin as Lenny *Teddy Newton as Chatter Telephone *Jerome Ranft as Wheezy *Eugene Levy as Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *Jeff Garlin as Buttercup *Michael Keaton as Ken *Jodi Benson as Barbie *Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants *Andrew Stanton as Emperror Zurg *Kristen Schaal as Trixie *Bonnie Hunt as Dolly *Brad Garrett as Chuckles the Clown *Ned Beatty as Lotso *Zoe Levin as The Peas In a Pod * Whoopi Goldberg as Stretch *Ewan McGregor as Jingle Joe *Rick Astley as Wheezy's new and improved talented singing voice *Joe Walsh as Lenny's country rock singing voice Human Characters *Emily Hahn as Bonnie Anderson *Lori Alan as Julia Anderson *Owen Wilson as Larry Anderson *John Morris as Andy Davis *Laurie Metcalf as Andy and Molly's mother, who later becomes Hannah's mother in law *Glenn Close as Miss Jefferson *Brad Pitt as Jeremy Bo owner *Laine MacNeil as Vickie, an evil girl kid in the 4th installment Transcripts Franco Javier 3 teaser trailer transcript Toy Story 4 TV spots transcripts Toy Story 4 trailer transcript Toy Story 4 transcript Easter Egg Cameo Appearances Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 * The Pizza Planet truck can be seen driving along the background when the school bus is leaving for school in the morning time. * A picture of Lotso can be seen on Bonnie's bedroom wall. Sid Phillips returns again in this movie. * Sid's sister, Hannah Phillips returns as Andy's fiancé in this movie. A Bug's Life and A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals * Flik, Heimlich, Francis, Mr. Soil, Atta, Dot, the Queen, Francis, Molt, Slim, Gypsy, Manny and Dim appear as garden statues. * Professor Finbar Kagen appears on a wanted poster. * Finding Nemo and Finding Dory * Marlin, Dory, Nemo, Tad, Sheldon, Pearl, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Mr. Ray, Bloat, Gurgle, Jacques, Gil, Peach and Bubbles appear as toy collectables. * A cleaner shrimp, who looks just like Jacques, can be seen in the aquarium tank in the living room, along with a few goldfish and a royal gramma fish that looks just like Gurgle. Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars 4 * Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Ramone, Flo, Lizzie, Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, Guido, Sheriff, Red, Mack, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Chick Hicks, Strip "The King" Weathers, Francesco Bernoulli, Cruz Ramirez, Smokey, Doc Hudson, Junior "Midnight" Moon, River Scott, Louise "Barnstormer" Nash, Nigel Gearsley, and Jackson Storm can be seen as wall decorations. * The wasabi that Mater mistaken for pistachio ice cream in Cars 2, appears in the Anderson family's refrigerator door. Up and Up 2 Dug, Carl and Russell * Alpha and Gamma appear as plush toy dogs in a window display. Ratatouille and Ratatouille 2 * Remy and Emile appear as Bonnie's cat, Leona's catnip toys. Monsters Incorporated, Monsters University and Monsters Incorporated 3 * Sulley, Mike, Randall, Celia, Mr. Bile, Pete Claws Ward, Fungus, Mr. Waternoose and the Yeti appear as wax figures at Madame Thompson's Wax Museum. The Incredibles and The Incredibles 2 * Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, Elasti-Girl, Mr. Incredible and Frozone appear on posters. Inside Out and Inside Out 2 *Joy, Anger, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, Crazy, Trust and Embarrassment appear as plush toy figurines. Others *Ant and Dec appear at Andy's wedding. Category:Movie Category:2017 films Category:Pixar